Proposition
by sundrymunity
Summary: It's just a dare at first, from Ren to the other two boys of S Class - but when A Class gets into it as well, things get switched. Classex.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to sing together?"

Otoya opens his eyes and looks at his roommate, who was just leaning over him with his usual cold expression. _Why can't he just warm up a little? Geez, we've been roommates for _months _now and he's still like this._ He frowns in response and sits up on the bed, crossing his legs as Tokiya takes a step back and repeat the question.

"I heard the first time, but why? I mean, I _guess_ I wouldn't mind doing a duet with you, but... It seems a little weird that you'd ask so suddenly, Tokiya..."

For some reason, Tokiya seems to struggle with himself a moment, one hand reaching for Otoya and then drawing back as its owner sighs and walks across the room, calling back over his shoulder. "Forget I asked."

He sits there, left alone, and then shrugs off the weird feeling that maybe it wasn't a _duet_ duet he'd been asking for.


	2. Chapter 2

Masato knows something's up when Jinguji walks into their room without a sound, not even a smark remark towards him about something or other, and just sits on his bed, watching the heir with a look he can't read. The staring continues for a few minutes until Masato breaks contact and continues sewing a tear in the clothes Otoya'd given him to repair, knowing he was handy with a needle. He's so focused, he doesn't realize he's been asked a question until Jinguji's beside him whispering it in his ear.

"I didn't know you were so hard of hearing, Hijirikawa, but I'll ask again: How long can you hold out?"

And he knows _exactly_ what the other's talking about, flushing slightly and doing the best he can to ignore the breath tickling his ear.

"Longer than you, Jinguji." It's more embarrassing outloud than it is in his head, and his roommate laughs with a cocky smile on his lips. And he kisses him - just a short one, full of challenge and confidence, and Masato restrains himself long enough to _not_ kiss him back to show him _just_ how long he could last.

"For someone who hasn't even touched themselves, you're confident, Hijirikawa. Are you really willing to try, or should I accept your forfeit now?"

Masato frowns slightly, his eyes narrowing at the too-obvious challenge, and looks back down at the abandoned project. "You're childish, Jinguji, and it would do you good to fix that before others remark on it."

"I figured you would avoid losing if you could." Jinguji stands and Masato purses his lips, not wanting to back down but not wanting to lose either. He pulls the other down without a second thought and presses their lips together, fierce and determined, and he can feel the knowing chuckle and look from his roommate as arms wrap tightly around him despite having closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Natsuki." The call makes him look up from his reading of a new cooking magazine - Piyo-chan style cookies were in this issue! - to Sho across the room, who just looks kind of embarrassed and _really_ like he doesn't want to be here.

"Yes, Sho-chan? Do you need help getting something down?"

That sets off a spark and Sho growls, yelling at Natsuki. "That was one time! And you ended up not helping at all!" He pauses, but there's still a bit of anger in his voice when he continues. "I don't need your help with anything like that, I just wanted to know if-"

"Sho-chan, can I ask you something?" It's abrupt and throws the other off balance, apparently, because he just looks at Natsuki and waits for him to continue with a frown. "Do you know why Tokiya asked Otoya if he'd like to sing together? He was asking me yesterday in class and I couldn't come up with an answer for him. Masato was asked something embarrassing by Ren, but he won't say what..."

Sho's frozen in his spot, not speaking a word, and Natsuki wonders if he's said something wrong.

"T-that's... Because... Arg, just forget it! Just- Just go back to doing whatever you were doing before and don't even _think_ about trying out any of those recipies! I should've never accepted that stupid dare from Ren, even if we were all gonna do it..." The last part's a mutter by the time Sho's out the door, and Natsuki decides to ask him about it later.


	4. Chapter 4

Tokiya's writing down important dates in a notebook - some for Hayato, some for himself, most of them are dates they need to practice Haruka's songs as a group - when two arms slump down his front and Otoya's whining in his ear.

"Toookiiiyyaaa, I'm booored. What're you doing, huh? More work? Why don't we play a game or something, man? It'd be funner than sitting here watching you do whatever you're doing. Come on Tokiyaaa, have some fuun."

It's almost unbearable. Tokiya pushes his chair back enough to make Otoya he's going to fall on him and consequently makes him _stop holding his chair_ successfully before turning around in it and glaring daggers at his roommate. "Don't you have things you should be working on? For example, your part in the song we're supposed to be singing."

Otoya watches him for a long moment, then steps forward and suddenly Tokiya feels like he's in a romance novel when the other speaks. "I was hoping you'd be able to help me sing, Tokiya... But you're always so busy, and you'd probably be better off sleeping than helping me out."

The first part doesn't sound as innocent as it should.

But maybe that's because in his mind's eye, all Tokiya could see was Otoya _singing_ his name, and he shakes his head to rid himself of the image.

"No, it's fine. I can put this off for a little while. What do you need help on exactly?" His roommate brightens up considerable and it lights a little fire in his heart, warm blossoming in his body when the other grabs him and pulls him out of the chair and to his bed where there are sheets laid out.

The one Otoya points to says _Tokiya_ on top, and with a grin he explains that he wants to do this one because it's the most challenging. It makes Tokiya's cheeks stain an embarrassing pink and he hits his roommate before telling him to knock off the jokes and actually _work_ for once. Tokiya ends up just kissing him to catch him off guard and is mildly surprised when the gesture is returned. And _how _it's returned, passionate and warm as the sun, and Otoya wastes no time in taking control of the surprised other.


	5. Chapter 5

Ren laughs when Hijirikawa holds up the finally finished reparations only to find he's missed another hole, and the other glares at him from across the room. It'd been his fault for distracting his roommate, and he didn't regret it one single bit. The sex had been pretty damn hot and he'd won, just like he expected to.

He doesn't expect the pianist to stride over and sit down beside him, to kiss his neck invitingly and for himself to push Hijirikawa away with a smirk.

"I'm not as easy to rile up as you are, Hijirikawa. You're a sore loser. But I suppose that can't be helped, seeing as the first-born son gets anything he wants, even victory."

"Had I known that the third-born son was so afraid of losing a rematch, I wouldn't have bothered coming over."

Touché. But untrue. Ren frowns and Hijirikawa gets up, back to his table where the article of clothing lay ready to be repaired. "Afraid of losing? To you? My, my, Hijirikawa, for someone who's lost every time we've played this game you're awfully full of yourself. I would've thought-"

A needle passes by him and Hijirikawa's looking at him with disdain, but Ren finishes his sentence anyways.

"- that you would exercise more caution after losing so much."

There's a staredown, and finally Hijirikawa sits back down, takes another needle, and starts to repair the hole he'd missed before. Ren's smirk never leaves his face as he takes his saxophone from its case and plays loud enough to garner another glare from the other.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a stupid dare, and Sho had regretted taking it from Ren. It'd be fine, Ren had said, we're all doing it to see how successful we are. Whoever wins gets treated by the loser(s) to lunch. And if they all won? They'd just split it even. Like they were gonna do in the first place, if the stupid jerk hadn't mentioned off-hand about making an interesting bet. Tokiya'd been against it, because it was stupid, and only came around when Sho told him that he was a chicken if he didn't do it.

Apparently, Pride's a pretty good reason to ask your roommate to go down on you.

Out of the three, only Ren had actually gotten his roommate to have sex with him. Tokiya had felt it was too awkward, and Sho... Sho had _Natsuki_. That guy would've thought the wrong thing anyways! It was a stupid idea from the beginning.

Sho sighs and slumps forward off his bed, grabbing a fallen hat and trying to toss it back onto the rack. He ignores the glances Natsuki gives him across the room until it turns into blatant staring, and he literally bites his tongue when he tries to ask why the hell he was staring at him. Natsuki doesn't _race_ to his side, per say, but he does come over with a glass of water and a face full of concern.

"Sho-chan, does it hurt a lot?"

"No," he lies, because it actually does hurt a lot. Takes the water with a muttered thanks and gulps half of down before he notices that Natsuki's been watching him the entire time, concern gone and a strange look given instead. "What? I'm fine."

"Ah, it's nothing. I just thought... that maybe I could kiss you better."

Hold.

The.

Presses.

What the hell? "What the hell? It doesn't work like that, you know, and I already said I was fine!"

But Natsuki just smiles and wraps his arms around Sho, the latter blushing red when a kiss is placed beneath his ear and warmth of the former's breath tickles it. "Can I do it anyways?"

He doesn't wait for a response though, and Sho's trapped in the embrace as Natsuki kisses him long and hard, doing things with his tongue Sho's pretty sure Natsuki _shouldn't_ know about, and when he breaks the kiss both of them are breathing hard. His tongue has stopped hurting though, which is a plus, but Sho doesn't really care because the accursed lips are back on him and his neck.

It takes some willpower, but he pushes away from a disappointed Natsuki and scoots until his back hits the wall, trying to get back his breath.

"W-what the hell was that for?"

"I wanted to kiss you."

A long pause.

"Why?" It's a genuine question of Sho's, and Natsuki scoots toward him with a dangerously bright smile.

"Because you're so cute when you're red like that! Come on, Sho-chan, let's do it again."

Sho doesn't have much of a choice, not when Natsuki gives him a look that sends his heart racing and starts to kiss him again.


End file.
